<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Twenty Four:Gender Swap:Can't reach for that? (OC/Sanji) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180100">Day Twenty Four:Gender Swap:Can't reach for that? (OC/Sanji)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Vinsmoke Sanji, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji and Sakura Morning peice where Sanji can't reach the pots and Refuses to let Sakura Help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Twenty Four:Gender Swap:Can't reach for that? (OC/Sanji)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Side Note;For Sakura,if you have Seen Blue Exorcist and Know who Rin is,Then Her hair is like that and She would be built like A Pre timeskip Sanji basically and Thier keeping the same Names just make it easier)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura had woken up,he streched his arms up and yawned,slipping out of the bed,as his Messy purple hair,was sticking up everywhere as he walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"Sanji?,Are you in here?"</p><p>Taking a small glance around the Kitchen,he saw the blonde haired girl on the counter,reaching for Something off the self</p><p>"Need some help there?"</p><p>Sanji whipped her head around,she had a light blue button up on with a few buttons undone messily,and a black skirt with tight's on.</p><p>"A...ah! S... Sakura-Kun!,I'm okay"</p><p>"You sure?,you look like you still can't reach it"</p><p>Sanji pouted and huffed loudly.</p><p>"I can get it!!"</p><p>Sakura put his hands up and leaned against the wall,chuckling</p><p>Sanji smiled and reached up with one hand,the other holding her skirt down.</p><p>"Sanji...Just let me help Hun"</p><p>"Noo!"</p><p>Sakura rolled his eyes and walked up to Sanji,picking her up,holding her in his arms before reaching for the Pot.</p><p>"Sakura-Kun!!!!"</p><p>He placed her down and handed her the pot.</p><p>"Your too short,you should know that."</p><p>Sanji pouted before giggling and brushing her skirt off.</p><p>"I'm not! Your Just tall!"</p><p>"Uh huh,sure"</p><p>She stepped into her tiptoes and cupped his face,placing her lips onto his,softly kissing him,As he held onto her waist,smiling into the kiss</p><p>"Hehe!"</p><p>Sakura chuckled,beifre ruffling her hair as she pouted,pushing his hand off her and smoothing her hair out.</p><p>"Don't mess it up!"</p><p>"Yeah,but your shirts undone so I didn't think your hair would bother you"</p><p>Sanji blushed madly,before looking down and blushing</p><p>"Oh fuck!"</p><p>She quickly rushed to her shirt,buttoning it up pouting.</p><p>"Perv"</p><p>"Like you can talk!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>